The Guardians
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Tohru and Takara Honda have a secret. They are members of the Guardians. They are to protect the members of the Zodiac from an ancient foe, but they also have some problems of their own. Yukix? KyoxTohru will change the rating as needed!
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians

Another Fruits Basket FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 1: The Introduction

(This part is told by one of the main characters! The rest of the chapters will be me telling the story.)

Hello! I'm Takara Honda! It all started the night Shigure and Yuki Sohma found out that my sister, Tohru, and I were living in a tent. They immediately took us in when a landslide destroyed our tent and since Tohru had a fever, I didn't complain. I was more worried for my sister.

You see, my sister and I are twins and orphans. Our father died when we were little and our mother passed away in a car accident in May of this year. After Mom died, we went to live with our grandfather. A few months later, however, he told us that our aunt's, our father's little sister, family was going to be moving in with us, and that he was going to remodel the house before they moved in and that he was going to stay at their place during the renovation and that we would have to stay with a friend. But our two best friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, both had tight living arrangements, so we couldn't say anything, so we decided that we would put up our own place and we did until the Sohmas found us.

That night, a secret was revealed on my behalf. When Yuki was about to go out the door to dig up our stuff, I started to glow and my eyes became the same color as his. I then started to transform in a sailor suit like Sailor Moon's, but the skirt was lavender and the bow in the back was light blue, with a pair of black high heels. I had large gray rat ears and a tail. A tiara like Sailor Moon's was on my forehead but in the middle was the kanji for "Rat"

"Uh-oh," I thought, "These guys are in the Zodiac. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. Not only to them, but to the head of our family as well!"

"Takara-san, what's going on?" Yuki asked, looking stunned.

"I'm guessing that you guys know the story of the Chinese Zodiac." They nodded. "Well, each animal that attended that banquet had a guardian that made sure that they got to the banquet in one piece. Because they did such a good job, God charged the Guardians to always protect the Zodiac. At all costs, therefore granting them powers. I am one of the Guardians. Apparently, I am the Rat Guardian. You guys aren't the only family under a curse. My family's curse bonds your family to mine."

"You know about the curse," Shigure said.

"Yes. My family has been protecting yours for hundreds of years," I answered, "There are only 3 Guardians currently living,Tiger, Dragon, and Dog, and now there's me, the Rat Guardian, so that makes 4."

As time went by, I had de-transformed and Yuki had left, leaving me and Shigure to take care of Tohru until we fell asleep. Meanwhile at a house not too far away, a young man walked into a room where an older man was sitting in a chair by a window.

"My Lord, there is a new Guardian," he said.

"Yes, I know. The Rat Guardian has returned. In Takara Honda," he said with a snicker.

The next day, it was decided that Tohru and I would stay in Shigure's spare bedroom. It wasn't much later that we met another Sohma. He had burst through the ceiling in our room and demanded a fight with Yuki. Tohru tried to stop him, but ended up hugging him and turning him into an orange cat, but Tohru also started transforming. She transformed into a sailor suit like mine, except the skirt was orange and black high heels. She had orange cat ears and tail. Her tiara on her forehead had the kanji for "Cat" in the middle. Yuki and the cat just looked shocked, but no more than Tohru.

"Mmmmmeeeeee?? A Guardian?????" Tohru said.

"Yep! You're a Guardian, Tohru-chan. By the looks of it, you're the Cat Guardian," I told her.

"What the ---- is going on here?" the orange cat yelled, causing me to rub my ears. Then Tohru and I recounted the story that I had told Shigure and Yuki the night before. The cat looked very shocked.

"Oh my! I seem to have forgotten my manners," Tohru said, "My name is Tohru Honda, and this is my twin sister, Takara Honda."; and we bowed to the cat.

"I'm Kyo," the cat said.

A year has passed since then. Tohru and I still live with the Sohmas. We just couldn't bear to leave them. Well, there was that and the fact that we missed them too much. We've also met all of the Zodiac members but Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are the only ones who know about us being Guardians. At first it seemed like Kyo hated my sister, and would only say mean things to her, but that's ceased now and they've become close.

Yuki and I are the best of friends. We talk about everything under the sun. I even help him at his secret base. I remember once that I was considering having my hair cut. My hair length and eye color are the only differences between my sister and me. My hair is the same color but it comes down to just above my knee, and my eyes are a deep shade of blue. Many people we meet say that my eyes are the color of the ocean. Yuki, however, intervened, saying that my hair was the only way he could tell my sister and I apart. I think that Yuki just may be one of my favorite friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians

Another Fruits Basket FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except what I alone created!

Chapter 2: The Black Zodiac

One day in April, Yuki, Tohru, and Takara were walking to school when they were stopped by a couple of guys. They looked a lot like Yuki and Kyo, except their hair was black.

"Looks like we found one of them," the one who looked like Kyo said.

"It's the Rat, too," the one who looked like Yuki said.

Takara and Tohru looked at each other and moved in front of Yuki, who looked at them in confusion, before asking the two guys, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"What we want from you? We want revenge, revenge for what the White Zodiac did to us," the one who looked like Yuki answered, "My name is Ryuu Kaichi. I am a member of the Black Zodiac."

"And I am Ryo Kaichi. I am also a member of the Black Zodiac," the one who looked like Kyo said.

"Takara-san, what are you doing?" Yuki asked, as Takara and Tohru took out small wands with the kanji for Cat and Rat on top and started to transform like how the Sailor Scouts first started transformation. Takara's transformation was like Sailor Venus' except instead of yellow hearts, there was the rat kanji in blue and Tohru's was like Sailor Jupiter's except she was surrounded by the cat kanji in red and they transformed into their cat and rat forms.

"What? Guardians?! What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked.

"Protecting my charge against the likes of you!!!" Takara replied, coldly, while Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Why are we fighting? Shouldn't we be on the same side?" Ryo asked, "You, Guardians, have been fighting and dying for a family who shows no remorse for your losses or any gratitude for what you and your family has done for so many years and have you heard so much as a thank you from those you protect with your lives?"

"He's right. We, Hondas, have been protecting the Sohmas for hundreds of years but no gratitude from the latter, but didn't Mom once tell me that even if people don't show their appreciation, that doesn't mean that they aren't grateful that I helped them," Takara thought, and decided that these dorks needed to be taught a lesson.

"If you think that that stupid petition was going to save you from a huge butt-kicking, you were wrong!" Takara shouted, and started to do an attack similar to Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge, but she said, "Tsunami Strike!"; causing a wall of water to collapse on top of Ryo and Ryuu, sending them sliding down the street away from her, Tohru, and Yuki.

"Well, Tohru-chan, that takes care of that. Wait a minute, from your transformation, I'd say that your element is fire," Takara said, as she and Tohru de-transformed.

"Well, I always knew that if we were picked to be Guardians, that your element would be water, Ta-chan," Tohru said to her sister.

"Ta-chan," Yuki asked, entering the conversation.

"Ta-chan is Tohru's nickname for me," Takara said.

"Oh, that's co…" Yuki started as he fell to the ground, wheezing.

"Yuki-kun!" Takara said, "To-chan, we have to get Yuki-kun back home! Take his hand," and Tohru took Yuki's hand as Takara took Tohru and Yuki's other hands. Then a tornado of water hid the trio from view and when it dissipated, the trio was gone.

They reappeared at Shigure's front door. Takara burst through the door, shouting for Shigure, who ran out of his office, and followed her to where Yuki was. He immediately took Yuki to his room and ran to the phone and called Hatori. When Hatori got there, he led Kisa and Hatsuharu into the house. Kisa and Hatsuharu sat down in the dining room with Takara and Tohru.

"Good morning, Onee-chans!" Kisa said with glee.

"Hello, Kisa-san," Takara and Tohru said. The little girl was the tiger of the Zodiac and she was extremely fond of Takara and Tohru.

"Yo," Hatsuharu said.

"Hello, Haru-kun, shouldn't you be at school?" Takara said.

"I played hooky today," he answered, "and when I heard Yuki had had an attack and that Hatori and Kisa were going, I decided to come along."

"Well, we're glad to see you!" Tohru said, and she and Takara smiled.

"Takara-kun, Tohru-kun, Haa-kun, and Satchan you guys can come up now," Shigure's voice sounded from the stairs and they all trooped up to see Yuki. When they found him upstairs, sitting in his bed, looking as if it was his birthday, Takara seemed to cheer up herself.

"Haru, Kisa, could you two give me a moment alone with Honda-san and Takara-san?" Yuki asked.

When they left, Yuki turned to the twins and asked, "Who were those men that attacked us? Who were they?"

"What should I do? He's not supposed to know about the Black Zodiac!" Takara thought.

"Ta-chan, you're just going to have to tell him," Tohru said quietly.

"All right! You know the story of the Zodiac Guardians. Well, there's another story to go along with it. While the animals were all at the banquet, some of their family found out what the Rat had done to the Cat, and were outraged. They didn't consider the Zodiac to be the true Zodiac and made them and the rest of their families disappear, but not before swearing revenge on the White Zodiac, as they called them, for what they did to the Cat. They formed what they called the Black Zodiac," Takara said, "The Kaichi family is possessed by the spirits of the Black Zodiac which consists of the same animals, but their spirits are much more vengeful and have all their memories. It was because of this that God had the Guardians charged with protecting the White Zodiac at all costs."

"So it was because of the Black Zodiac that you two are Guardians," Yuki said.

"In a way, yes, the spirits of the Guardians are within us and grant us their powers to fulfill their promise to God," Tohru said.

Takara said, "God placed five of the spirits of the Guardians in five humans, five humans, five elements. One human represents a member of the Zodiac and one element. I am possessed by the Water Rat, but there is one exception. Even though the Cat is not in the Zodiac, it still has a Guardian, at all times. As it turns out, there are two Guardians that who have the same element."

"Wow," Yuki said.

"But we found out that another Guardian has been found," Tohru said. She had found this out a month ago and was waiting to tell Takara.

"Huh?" Takara said, looking at her sister with disbelief.

"As it turns out, our cousin, Chiyo, is the Metal Snake Guardian," Tohru said.

"Chiyo? The Metal Snake Guardian?" Takara said. Chiyo had always been one of Takara and Tohru's favorite cousins. The one that Takara couldn't stand was Shuichi, the Earth Dog Guardian. He was always trying to get her to go out with him, and he always was annoying her.

"Who's Chiyo?" Yuki asked.

"Chiyo is the daughter of our dad's little sister and our favorite cousin," Takara said, "Her brother, Shuichi, is the Earth Dog Guardian. He's always trying to get me to go out with him. Our other cousin, Hanako, is the Wood Tiger Guardian, but there is also Mari, the Fire Dragon Guardian."

"That's amazing, Tohru-kun and Takara-kun!" Shigure's voice came from the door. Takara, Tohru, and Yuki looked towards the door and saw that Haru, Kisa, Shigure, and Hatori were all looking at them with wonder in their eyes.

"Uh-oh, now Haru-kun, Kisa-san, and Hatori-niisan know about the Guardians! And the Black Zodiac!" Takara thought.

"Its okay, Ta-chan! It would have been a matter of time before they found out!" Tohru said, "And you know how I don't like keeping secrets from them! They trusted us with their secret and now it's time that we trust our secret with them."; and she told the story of the Zodiac Guardians to Haru, Kisa, and Hatori. They were all shocked and surprised but they took it very well.

"Well, now. That does explain why I felt like I was being followed around the other day. Your cousin, Mari, was making sure that these Black Zodiac people didn't get to me," Hatori said.

"No, not really. We can sense when those we are to protect are in danger," Takara said, quietly, "It's what makes us so dangerous to the Kaichi family."

"What Guardian are you, Takara-kun?" Hatori asked.

"I am the Water Rat Guardian," she answered before a bunch of strangers burst through the ceiling. Takara and Tohru jumped up from their seats. The strangers turned to them and recognized them instantly. It was their cousins and fellow Guardians, Chiyo, who looked like Mizuki Ashiya from Hana-Kimi, Shuichi, who looked like Shuichi from Gravitation, Mari, who looked like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, and Hanako who looked like Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon.

"Oh, no," Takara said, as the only guy in the group tried to make a move on her.

"Takara-chan! I missed you," the guy said, trying to wrap his arms around her, causing Yuki to give him a dark look.

"Try that again, you dweeb, and you'll get something you don't want," Takara said after drop kicking Shuichi.

"Hey! What's going on up here? Is that Damn Rat gonna be okay?" Kyo said as he entered the room in time to see Takara drop kick Shuichi. He moved out of Shuichi's way just in time. "Gee, Takara, what'd he do?"

"He acts too much like Kagura for my taste," she answered bluntly, causing Kyo to make a disgusted face and her to laugh. Every time Takara or anyone else in the house, except Tohru, mentioned Kagura, Kyo made a very nasty grimace. "Can't stand Kagura's name can ya, Kyo-kun?"

"So what if I can't?" Kyo said, getting highly aggravated, "Hey, I got a question for you! If your sister is the Cat Guardian and you're the Rat Guardian, how come you get along so well, huh?"

"It's because we're twins, you stupid cat!" she answered bluntly. Tohru, Yuki, and the others just simply watched as the duo continued to argue. Kisa couldn't understand why they were fighting.

"Onee-chan, why is Takara-nee fighting with Kyo-kun?" she asked Tohru.

"Kyo-kun and Ta-chan don't get along too well," she said, "He does the same thing to Ta-chan that he does to Yuki-kun. Every time he sees her he wants to fight her." Tohru looked at her sister and ducked in time to miss Kyo flying into the wall behind her. "Yikes! Geez, Ta-chan, are you trying to take my head off?"

"Sorry, To-chan," Takara said laughing. Yuki sat in his bed, watching what was going on, however, he had his eye on only one person, Takara Honda. He watched as she started laughing. Then Shuichi came up behind her and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Takara-chan, the Head of our family told me that you and your sister are to come back and live with the rest of the family," he said, with a big goof ball smile.

"Huh? Put me down, you freak!" Takara yelled and started kicking him. Yuki got up immediately and got in Shuichi's face and said, "You better put her down."

"What's it to you?" Shuichi asked.

"You better put her down," Haru said, coming to stand next to Yuki. Shuichi seriously started to get confused. All of a sudden, Takara kicked him in the worst place to kick a guy, making him put her down.

"First off, don't ever pick me up again," Takara said, the ice in her voice made Yuki shiver and thankful that her anger wasn't directed at him, "Second, there is no way in hell I'm going back to the Honda house and my sister either. I don't care what the Head says, he can go stuff it up his ass for all I care." As she finished her sentence, an evil laugh filled the air and sent a chill down her spine and made her shiver.

"If you Guardians think you can defend them from me," the voice said, "You will be sadly mistaken. HAHAHAHAHA!" Then Takara and Tohru transformed into their rat and cat forms. Shuichi, who had recovered, transformed into a green tuxedo like Tuxedo Mask's. Hanako transformed into a sailor suit like Takara's and Tohru's except the skirt and bows were brown, she also had tiger ears and a tail, and Mari transformed in a sailor suit with a red skirt and bows. "Ha! You must be crazy if you think that you can fight me! You don't even know who I am!"

"I know exactly who you are," Takara yelled, "You are Koichi Kaichi, head of the Kaichi family and the Black Zodiac!"

"Oh my, what a good guesser you are," the voice said, then a guy who looked like Akito jumped out from no where, and kissed Takara, who looked shocked and causing Yuki to try to hit the guy, and punched him.

"He , he, that's my pay off," he said, but afterwards, she attacked him with "Tsunami Strike!" causing him to jump out of the way.

"Hey! Don't pick a fight and run off, you coward!" Takara shouted. Yuki and everyone could tell that she was angry.

"Don't worry, hun. I'll be back," the guy said, causing her to blush as he disappeared.

"Are you okay, Ta-chan?" "Tohru asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Takara said, before fainting.


End file.
